twelfthnightfandomcom-20200214-history
YoungHwa Wol
YoungHwa Wol (real name: BeckHwa Sah) is the owner of the famous courtesan house Yu HyangRu. She is also known as Crescent Blossom. Appearance YoungHwa Wol has brown hair, usually worn up with decorative combs. She has blue eyes. In her younger days she was praised for her beauty; but even now as she approaches her 40s, she is still quite beautiful. History During the reign of King JinHyul, when she was 17 years old, BeckHwa Sah was engaged to SonWu SoeYin. When her father was accused of treason and executed by the Captain of the Royal Guards, she was thrown in prison along with her grieving mother, who then hung herself. BeckHwa was soon sent out of the city in a caged wagon to be exiled along with her brother Hyun. As a crowd threw rocks at them, she spotted SonWu, who called out her name. She decided that it would be best for him to forget her and threw off her engagement ring, which was then crushed by the wagon's wheel. BeckHwa and her brother labored hard through the winter under SeGi Lee, the half-brother of the king, hoping that they could receive amnesty after ten years have passed. One evening as BeckHwa slept, SeGi Lee crept into her sleeping quarters and attempted to rape her. Hyun tried to save her but ended up badly injured. As they pleaded for mercy, saying that they would do anything if they would be spared, SeGi Lee drops a knife in front of them, saying he will spare one of them—the first to kill the other shall receive his mercy. Hyun immediately grabs the knife and stabs a shocked BeckHwa. When SeGi Lee tells Hyun to dispose of "it", he carries her, rolled inside a rug, out to the snow and dumps her in the forest. BeckHwa survived, and three years later she became the most famous courtesan of the capital city of HyangJu, under the name "Crescent Blossom". She continued to try to clear her father's name without success. One night, when she was requested to entertain the son of Minister Kim, he could be heard teasing his companion, who continued to cling to an old love who had been exiled. When Crescent Blossom slides open the door, she and SonWu SoeYin are shocked to see each other again. He reached out his hand to her as their tears began to fall. Season 1 During a secret meeting at Yu HyangRu with Nabi, Juk Lee, and YoungHwa Wol, SonWu SoeYun provides intel about the Covenant that they had been searching for. Once the two younger men decide to steal the Covenant that night and leave to prepare, SonWu SoeYin notes that they have grown up to be very stubborn. He recalls the night of the palace fire when he gambled by sending the boys to YoungHwa, especially considering how her own parents died. He tells her that it must have been hard, but she assures him that it is fine; thanks to the boys' talents, she has become the wealthy owner of a well-known courtesan house. He squeezes her hand and mentally promises to protect her and SolHwa. SolHwa suddenly appears in order to summon her mother because of a commotion in the courtyard. YoungHwa finds a crowd of her girls outside, and Won Lee beating up one of her employees. She asks him what the problem is, and offers to do what she can to accommodate him. He then demands that she fetch Nabi, and tosses several chests full of gold coins onto the ground. She proposes a liquor challenge, and if he wins, she would allow him to see Nabi. She wins, but in her drunken state she twists her ankle. Nabi hears about his mother getting hurt, and rushes to see her before learning it was nothing serious. At Yu HyangRu, YoungHwa informs Juk Lee and Nabi that Jagyum Yu came by to request that Nabi become his daughter's teacher, and she accepted on Nabi's behalf. After Juk Lee and Nabi debate the risks for better intel, YoungHwa mentions that as long as Nabi is fine with it, Jagyum Yu said to start tomorrow. Later at Yu HyangRu, YoungHwa asks Juk Lee if he has seen the wealthy young lord as well, and he replies that he did when he escorted Nabi to the Councillor's residence. He agrees with her assessment that the man is infatuated with Nabi. YoungHwa tells him that she has a bad feeling about the man, so Juk Lee tells BeckHo to investigate him. Season 2 Season 3 References